


Demi Lune

by Cinder2ashes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021, How Do I Tag, Jean going to therapy 2021, M/M, Moriyamas should be their own warning, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Nonbinary Character(s) - Freeform, Past Abuse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder2ashes/pseuds/Cinder2ashes
Summary: Just some Jerejean for y'all.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/gifts).



> Song: Demi Lune by Rene Aubry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a bad dream.

Today are days when the only reason Jean gets out of bed is because he doesn’t want to face the punishment that will come if he doesn’t. He goes through the motions of being a person, when the team scrimmages he plays leaving no room for error. When Coach Rhemann pulls him aside at the end of practice he makes a comment on Jean’s footwork then slaps him across the back to get him moving towards the locker room. Jean walks away braced for a hit that does not come.

* * *

That night Jeremy is the only one to notice when Jean hurtles out of bed late at night and empties his stomach of what little he had eaten. Jeremy waits for Jean to have had a moment to collect himself then he enters the dorm's small kitchen. As he gets out the kettle he makes just enough noise for it to be clear he is there. 

The first time it happened Jeremy had offered Jean hot chocolate and he had refused. “I don’t like chocolate, it has too many calories.” Jeremy hadn’t understood, for the most part he still doesn’t. Jean is strong and athletic, and maybe the best backliner Jeremy has ever met. Jean is also beautiful and Jeremy knows that the almost insignificant number of calories in a hot chocolate wouldn’t change that, he knows that no number of calories could but Jeremy knows when to push and when not to so the next time he went shopping he bought a box of mint tea. 

Now whenever Jean wakes up from a nightmare Jeremy makes the tea and sets Jean’s mug on the table near the couch and waits for Jean to join him. When Jean finally does, taking a seat on the couch cushion farthest away from Jeremy, Jeremy speaks up, “Do you want to talk about what happened, talk about something unrelated, or not talk?”

Jean opens and closes his mouth. The problem with being asked questions after so long without options is that Jean is always a little bit terrified he will discover there is a wrong answer, “Can we just sit here?”

“Sure. Tv?” Jean nods, so Jeremy clicks on the next episode of Gossip Girls (they had started watching it when Jeremy learned Jean had never seen it).

After about an hour has passed Jean speaks, “He, I, I thought he was going to hit me,”

Jeremy frowns, “He wouldn’t do that,” 

“It’s, I mean, I, I know but it’s what the, Tetsuji would have done, I know I’m not there anymore, but sometimes I still am, I know it’s, that I’m safe here but sometimes I’m not here and I don’t know how to get back.” Jean takes a shuddering breath, “I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Jeremy is just sitting there, he never presses, he never asks for more than Jean can give. Jean just listens to Jeremy, the sound of his breath, his heartbeat. 

“I don’t know how to help you,” Jeremy pauses, “I don’t know what to do other than remind you that you're here now Jean,” The way Jeremy says his name is so gentle, like he knows how close to breaking Jean is and all Jean can do is stare at him. “Jean, you got out. You are never going back.”

Jean nods slowly. When they have both finished their tea Jeremy grabs the mugs and they go back to bed. Neither of them get much sleep but Jean is breathing easily again. 

Things aren’t good but for the first time in a while they’re ok. For now that’s enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's gets sick at practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting  
> It's not graphic or anything and nowhere nearly as bad as the stuff in canon but I figure it's best to be warned just in case.

Jean is lying on the floor of the inner court. Part of him registers the sound of yelling around him but the lights reflecting off the floor are the only thing he can register. Riko is yelling at him in Japanese, The Master is banging on the plexiglass wall separating the inner and outer courts. Jean knew he had been unwell the moment he had awoken that morning, but it was inconsequential, no more than a stomach ache. He had played in worse condition before he could do so again. 

When Jean has gathered his thoughts enough to get up someone has arrived to drag him off the ground. Though he tries not to react, when the hand reaches out he flinches back. Then Jeremy is crouched in front of him saying, “Let me help you up? We should probably have Galen take a look at you,”

The walk to the team doctor’s office is a blur, Jean thinks he pauses to vomit what little he has in his stomach but he doesn’t feel like it’s happening to him. (Ellie, his therapist would suggest this is a dissociative episode, but Jean has a habit of ignoring her suggestions.) He arrives in the office and Galen checks him over. They check Jean’s temperature and ask about his symptoms before concluding that Jean has the flu (which Jean already knew) and that he should rest (which Jean kind of knew). Then they tell Jean he can rest there until the game is over and exit the room, leaving just Jeremy with him.

“Why didn’t you say you were sick?”

“I’ve played with worse,” Jean’s voice is hoarse and his tone just a little irritated when he replies.

Jeremy frowns, “I know you have, I know you  _ could  _ probably keep playing now.” He reaches for Jean’s hand slowly enough to give him the chance to pull away, he doesn’t. “What matters is you don’t  _ need  _ to. You’re not there anymore, Jean. You’re allowed to take a break when you're sick. Hell, you can take a break if you stub your toe.”

Jean snorts, “I don’t see why this matters so much to you.”

“No one should have to deal with what you had to,” Jeremy smiles. “but more than that, I care about you.”

They sit in silence long enough for Jean to realize Jeremy has not yet let go of his hand, he lets himself consider for a moment that maybe he doesn’t want him to.

“Maybe try and sleep for a bit? You’ll probably feel better when you wake up,” Jeremy gestures to indicate the cot in the room.

Jean lies down and Jeremy moves towards the door, before Jean can think it through he says, “Can you stay?”

“I was just going to turn down the lights.” Jeremy does so, leaving one light on, because even though Jean never says it out loud Jeremy understands how the darkness sometimes reminds him of the Nest. Jeremy sits down beside the bed and takes Jean's hand again.

* * *

When Jean’s woken up about an hour and a half later he feels vaguely like he’s been run over by a train but he is not afraid. Jeremy is still sitting beside his bed and their hands are still intertwined. Jean still feels like shit but it’s because he’s sick not because he is worried about the consequence of not playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is actually paying attention to this you can expect one more update (before or on the 31st).  
> The team doctor (Galen) is nonbinary because nonbinary representation is important and for absolutely no other reason. (I'm lying it's because I'm super gay (and also nb) and I project onto fictional characters.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good.

Jean wakes up to Jeremy mumbling something under his breath and moving his face further into Jean’s neck. They’re staying with Jeremy’s parents and sister Annika until the dorms open back up for the fall. 

When they first arrived Jean had been greeted with smiles and enthusiastic questions as to what he thought of California and how he liked the team. That night they had all sat for dinner and Annika had told as many embarrassing stories about Jeremy as she could think of.

_ “When we were little he had a crush on Diego from that kids’ show. He watched every episode at least three times.”  _

Jean didn’t know what show she was referring to. When he was young he had only watched french shows and when he arrived at the Nest there wasn’t time for such things. If Annika was to be believed (which Jean suspected she was) Jeremy had also broken his braces several times when he was younger because he insisted on consuming foods he was not supposed to be eating. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jeremy poked at his bicep and said “Food,” into his neck. 

The day passes similarly to the preceding ones. The two of them curled on the couch watching various shows and movies Jeremy or his sister deemed necessary to Jean’s “education”. They go out at one point and Jeremy’s sister walks beside them in the grocery store pulling food off of shelves or just pointing and asking Jean if he had tried them before (usually he hadn’t).

The entire summer goes by in a blur. There are a few nights where Jean and Jeremy stay awake drinking mint tea and talking in hushed voices but more often than not they fall asleep curled around each other and remain asleep well into the morning. 

(Annika frequently greets them with “Good afternoon boys,” and oddly contorted eyebrows.)

There is still a long time left before Jean has his last bad night but already they are becoming less and less frequent. Jean no longer wakes up in fear and for the first time in a long time things are good,

**Author's Note:**

> This song had a very dissociating feeling for me so I was trying to show that here. Hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> -R


End file.
